School and Cats and Ghosts, Oh My!
by Magicalghostgirl
Summary: Not everything has to be all action-y and problem-y, right? Random Danny Phantom fillers, i.e., a day at school or the weekend or something, Danny's birthday (He's gonna get a present from Sam! Betcha can't guess what it is! No, really. It's very unexpected), maybe even Vlad picking out a cat! Fluff! Current story: Happy Dannyversary!
1. Phantom Kitty

_So, yes, I said I wasn't going to start another story, but I decided to start this one since it is really just a bunch of one-shots that I come up with when I need a break. I am working on a chapter for Christmas with the Enemies, though, so expect that in the next couple days. Enjoy this little filler chapter!_

* * *

**Phantom Kitty**

* * *

Sam walked down the street, a large white, green, and black wrapped box in her hands.

_Let's see, Danny said it was the complex on the corner, room 4C... There's the apartment!_

The goth girl walked a bit faster, now certain if her destination. Walking up to the five story building, she balanced the box in one hand, pressing the correct intercom button.

_"Hello? Is it Sam?"_

"Yes, you idiot! Let me in, this thing is heavy!" She shuffled into a slightly more comfortable position, a muffled _thump_ coming from the box.

_"Fine! It's your own fault, though. I told you no gifts. At all."_ Sam heard a click, indicating that the door lock had been opened. She grabbed the door handle, careful not to jostle the box too much.

Walking through the simple lobby with teal wallpaper, she made for the elevator.

_No way am I carrying this thing up the stairs._

* * *

Tucker grinned, his face mocking.

"Told ya she would get something, man. Not everyday you turn eighteen and get your own apartment. Besides, she's your girlfriend. Girlfriends do things like that."

"She isn't my girlfriend," Danny muttered out of habit. "And you've had your own place for a month. Valerie didn't get you anything."

Tucker shrugged. "Wasn't my birthday. She got me something then. And I can call her your girlfriend, even if you haven't gone on your first official date yet."

Danny opened his mouth, smart retort ready, when his door opened.

"You are so lucky I wasn't some mass murderer. What happened to locks? Not that I'm complaining," Sam said quickly.

"Ghost powers. Don't need locks, murderers can't kill me."

"I've seen you sleep. You sleep like the dead."

"Wow, Sam, you're turning into your mom."

She wrinkled her nose. "No I'm not. I'm fulfilling my role as you girlfriend. My mother is just overly paranoid. Anyways, open this quick. It can't stay in there forever."

Tucker grinned as he watched Danny pull off the paper. "Nice color scheme! You forgot the ghost stickers, though." His grin widened as he saw Danny's face.

"A cat?!" Sure enough, the ghost boy was holding a little white kitten. It had a black spot on its chest and belly and blue freckled eyes.

Sam crossed her arms, obviously pleased with herself. "Yup! Used my own money-with help from a very enthusiastic benefactor. That girl is one of a kind. Just like you."

Danny stared at the little kitten squirming in his arms. "Sam, I don't even know if I can have animals here! And I definitely don't have the money!"

"Mysterious benefactor, remember. He took care of food, toys, litter, vet bills, and the problem of keeping her here."

"Who would-" Danny's face paled as Tucker watched the exchange with barely suppressed glee. "Vlad. You are kidding me! Payback, isn't it?"

"Nope!" Sam said cheerfully. "My idea. He just so happened to support it. Fully. And you can't take her back, she's a rescue and this apartment will get lonely without a friend."

"Fine. I'll keep her. What's her name?"

"Hope!"

* * *

Danny looked at the cat in his arms. He had to admit, she was adorable, and easy to talk to, not that he would admit that to people. And she was from Sam. He had already weighed the pros and cons to having this cat, and the fact that she was a special gift from Sam very much outweighed the fact that Vlad had helped out in his having her.

Suddenly, a wisp of blue escaped from his mouth.

"Great. Interrupting my cat time." As he got ready to set Hope down, an idea formed in his mind: how would his kitten react to him going ghost? He kept the kitten in his arms and let his ghost half wash over him, his eyes closed.

Transformation over, he glanced back at the cat, only to jolt back in surprise. White innocent kitty was gone, and in her place was a jet black car, green and flecked eyes glowing sharply, a bright white spot on her chest, claws out and ready to fight. Hope the adorable kitten had turned into a formidable cat.

"Phantom Kitty," Danny whispered gently. "That's what Sam meant by you're being one of a kind like me. You're a half ghost cat, Phantom Kitty."

He watched in awe as the white blob on her chest turned into his own Danny Phantom insignia, before flying off, ready to fight crime with his newest little sidekick. Phantom Kitty.

* * *

_How'd you like it? Phantom Kitty is a description of my own cat, but he's a boy named Hope. Not to be mistaken with Hope the white non-ghost cat. My kitty is Phantom Kitty 24/7!_  
_I have also been thinking, and I will maybe continue my one-shots, but ONLY if I get a huge reaction and ONLY once I finish one of my other stories. Deal? Deal._


	2. Valentine Special

_For Valentine's Day, I got to go around my school and sing Valentine Telegrams... It was fun._

* * *

**Two: Valentine Special**

* * *

"Sammykins! Rise and shine! I have a wonderful pink dress, nice and new for Valentine's Day!"

Sam groaned, throwing her pillow over her head. Valentine's Day. The frilliest _(A/N: Is that even a word?),_ pinkest day, any goths' doom. Especially if they had parents like hers.

"Come now, Sammy, wake up! I'm sure you have so many Valentines waiting for you at school, you wouldn't want to leave them hanging!"

"Yeah, I would."

"What was that, Darling?"

"Nothing. I have to get dressed," Sam replied, planning her outfit in her head. It definitely wasn't going to be the dress her mother had picked out; she had snuck a look at it the other day, and it was hideous-not even Paulina would have worn it.

"Alright then, your dress is on the end of your bed. Hurry up, we have a special breakfast ready for you."

Sam listened as her mother walked out of her room, the door closing with a soft click. Finally, she took the pillow off her head, glancing at the abomination of a dress that was tainting her bed.

It was indeed pink, but calling it pink would be an insult to all things pink. It had a huge red heart shape on the front and a pattern of small red and white hearts on the skirt. A huge, lacy bow adorned the waist of it, a matching headband sitting next to it.

Shuddering, she threw her blankets over the outfit-she was going to have to burn them later-and stumbled over to her closet.

* * *

A black top, pants and a green scrunchie in her hair later and Sam was ready to leave. But her father was having none of that.

"Samantha, dear, please eat your pancakes! We made them special for you. Then you can go upstairs and change into that wonderful dress your mother bought you yesterday."

"Oh, uh, look at the time. I better run, don't wanna be late on Valentine's Day." She pushed the plate of strawberry, heart-shaped pancakes away, standing and grabbing her spider backpack. "See you." Sam quickly left, ignoring the protests of her parents.

As she walked out the door, she was met by Tucker.

"Where's Danny?"

Her friend gave her a knowing smile. "You know him, probably off throwing boxes around with the Box Ghost."

"Uh huh."

"Yeah. So what did your mom try to make you wear this time?"

"You don't want to know."

* * *

Danny flew through the air, searching for the right place.

_There. It's perfect._

* * *

Sam sat down at her and her friends' claimed desks. She glanced worriedly at Danny's normal seat. It was third hour and he was still MIA. He hadn't needed this long to chase off a ghost since the first year he had had his powers. One thing was for sure: this was no Box Ghost.

"Tucker!" She hissed. He hadn't seemed worried at all today, and it was really getting on her nerves.

"What?"

"Have you heard anything from him?"

Tucker sighed. "No, Sam, I'm sure he is perfectly fine. If something huge were going on we would know. Ghosts aren't exactly subtle."

* * *

He was late. He was majorly late. Danny's little trip had taken him further from Amity Park than he had liked, but it was worth it. Today was going to be absolutely amazing. He stopped at his locker before heading off to third hour, resigned to another detention.

* * *

"Where the heck were you, Danny? We were worried sick! I thought something had happened to you, the Guys in White or Skulker, or-"

"Sam, look. I'm fine, nothing I couldn't handle. Alright?"

She stood at her locker, expertly twirling the dial on the lock.

"Where were you? I-"

Sam froze. Her eyes widened as she stared at the interior of her locker, not even noticing Tucker slip away.

A bouquet of black and white roses sat in her locker, the white forming a barely distinguishable Danny Phantom insignia.

"Danny..." She turned to him, catching a nervous grin on his face.

"I, uh, was wondering... Well, Sam, I wanted to ask... Would you be my Valentine?"

* * *

_What do you think she said? Hehe, I wonder... So what did you think? This was my first fluffy sappy story, but I think I did pretty good. And there weren't any cat-turned-car words in this one (I fixed that in Phantom Kitty, by the way). Reviews appreciated!_


	3. The Pen is a Rollin'

_Really awesome poetry analysis unit (no, not sarcasm, I love this unit) plus watching a pen get kicked around on the ground after school equals this little one shot. Beware, it's really short._

* * *

**Three: The Pen is a Rollin' **

* * *

I looked at the ground. This day was going to suck. I already felt lower than that pen on the ground there. Dash had attacked me again this morning, in front of the whole school. That wouldn't have mattered much usually, but Sam had been there, and lately she had been urging me to stick up for myself even a little bit. But I didn't.

Sighing, I gave the pen a little kick, farther out into the hallway. It rolled under someone's foot and was kicked by another. I followed it to my fourth hour.

There I sat in the back as it came to a stop against Dash's foot. Glaring at it as if it had commuted some horrible crime. He stomped down on it, cracking it a tiny bit. The pen returned the favor, however. Dash stomped down again and this time, the pen didn't satay in one spot: it rolled, throwing Dash onto his back.

"Stupid pen!" He yelled, kicking it across the room to land at Kwan's foot.

He picked it up and used it throughout the class period, finally dropping it when it had outlived its use.

Throughout the day, I watched as it was kicked and thrown, used and trashed, stomped on and, occasionally, triumphing. Small triumphs, of course, like tripping Dash or refusing to work for Paulina, always ending in more punishment, but still pushing on and always coming back to me.

Finally, the last hour came. I sat down to listen to the first few words of a lecture about poems or some other nonsense, and then turned back to the pen. It was finally getting some rest as it lay between two other pens.

But the rest was short lived: yet again, a foot swung subconsciously and the pen was yet again thrown across the room. This time, I picked it up and realized how it had seemed to gravitate to me all day.

"Mr. Fenton, how would you interpret this poem?

I froze, glancing at the poem on the board. And I grinned. Hadn't I been thinking about this all day?

"The speaker is talking about what her like seems like. She feels like she is always pushed around, and even though she can have her little triumphs, the world always comes back to knock her down. Until she found her "anchor," someone to hold her up and keep her strong."

Lancer was silent, and right as I was about to start panicking, he began speaking.

"Interesting how the one student who misses the most classes is the only one who can give a half decent poetry analysis."

The bell rang as I sighed with relief. I stood, looking around the classroom. I had to find Sam.

* * *

_What'd you think? Just goes to show that you can make a short story out of anything. No, I haven't an idea what the poem was, I couldn't find a good one and I didn't feel like writing one right now. Reviews please!_


	4. The Fenton Portal

_I don't get it... How could everyone love a little one-shot about a PEN so much? Don't ask me... But thank you all so much for reviewing, even though it was only about a little pen rolling around. And some deeper stuff. Also, if anyone wants that one continued, you better have some ideas, cuz that is one that will probably STAY a one-shot. Anywho, here's the next random filler! _

_This one is Maddie and Jack's views on the portal, why it didn't work at first, and how it was suddenly up and running again._

* * *

**Four: The Fenton Portal**

* * *

Maddie stood at the control boards to the portal. They were bright, shiny, new, and probably would never be used again.

"Jack, darling, we discussed this. The portal isn't going to work."

Jack looked at his wife with those puppy dog eyes she loved so much. "But Maddie," he whined, "Can't we at least try? And why wouldn't it work? It's set up perfectly, it even has an Ecto filtrator!"

She sighed in exasperation. "It needs a life force to jump start it. Maybe not a full life force, but if someone were to be that jump start, they would at least be left in a coma, if not dead. We can't risk anyone's life like that."  
Jack pouted, crossing his arms across his orange Hazmat covered chest. "It only needs half of a life force," he muttered.

Ignoring his last statement, Maddie decided on a compromise. "We can try it, but don't get your hopes up. If it works, great. If it doesn't, you get to be in charge of taking the portal apart."

"Fine!" He exclaimed, the power cords already in his hands. He shoved them together gleefully, carefully watching the portal. Jack was, however, disappointed. The portal sparked and fizzled before returning to its previous state.  
Maddie walked over to him, sympathy in her eyes. "It's okay. We didn't have much hope anyways. Lets go upstairs for some fudge, and you can clean the portal up later."

They went up the stairs together, shoulders slumped in defeat.

* * *

Sam rang the doorbell. She hopped from foot to foot, clearly excited. And why shouldn't she be? Her best friend (and secret crush) had finally invited her and Tucker over. Not only that, but he had promised to show them the ghost portal his parents had been working on!

"Hey Sam. Come on in." Sam grinned at the boy in the doorway. He had black hair, baby blue eyes, and his favorite red and white shirt on. He also looked quite nervous.

"Hey Danny. Is Tuck here yet?" She asked, pushing her own black hair out of her violet eyes.

"Yeah. He's in the kitchen."

"Go figure." She followed through the house into the kitchen. "So are we still gonna take a peek at your parents' lab or did they decide to stay home?"

Danny shuddered. "They're out. They decided that we were old enough to know not to mess with their ghost weapons, so they went ghost hunting. Like they're going to catch anything."

"Yeah. Hey Tucker!" Sam said as they entered the kitchen.

"Hi Sam. Ready to visit the infamous 'Fenton Ghost lab?'"

"Oh yeah. I even brought my camera with," she replied, holding te expensive looking device up."

Danny cringed. "What's that for?"

"Blackmail." Seeing the look on Danny's face, Sam quickly went on. "Kidding! I'm starting a scrapbook. It's gonna be a memoir of sorts, all about our high school years."

"Fine. Come on, if you guys want to see down there, we had better be quick. You never know how long a ghost chase is going to last." Danny lead the way down a staircase, stopping at the bottom. "There. Lets go." He turned his back to the cluttered lab, walking straight into Sam.

"Pictures!"

Danny sighed. "How realistic?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not exactly supposed to be down here without a jumpsuit..."

Sam grinned. "That just makes it better! Just hold it up over there, in front of the portal. That is the portal, right?"  
"Yeah." Danny moved around, weaving through the mess. Grabbing a white and black Hazmat jumpsuit and stood in front of the portal, just as Sam had instructed.

Tucker chuckled. "She's got you wrapped around her finger, man!"

Sam sighed, ignoring the comment. "Smile!"

Danny was ripped from his glare at Tucker, momentarily dazed by the flash. "Okay. I showed you the Portal, can we get out of here now? My parents could be back here any minute. Besides, they say it doesn't work anyway."  
"Come on, Danny. A Ghost Zone? Aren't you curious? You gotta check it out."

Danny grinned, looking back at the portal. "You know what? You're right. Who knows what kind of awesome, super-cool things exist on the other side of that Portal?" He asked, pulling on the jumpsuit in his hands.

Sam groaned as she looked him over. "Hang on… You can't go walking around with that on your chest."

Danny looked at the sticker that Sam had just ripped off of his chest. It was a picture of his dad. No, he did not want to go around wearing that.

Nervous now, a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, Danny turned from his friends, not knowing that he was about to embark on a life changing journey, no matter how short.

* * *

Maddie Fenton walked through the door to her house just in time to hear the ear-piercing wail. Eyes widening, she looked towards the open basement door. Had Jack taken the portal down yet? No, of course not! That had to mean someone had gotten in it. And Danny was home alone with his friends...

"No..." She whispered in horror, before darting down the stairs. There she beheld a strange sight; she could swear that her son - who was passed out in the arms of his friends, and who was very much alive - had just had two halos of light surrounding him. But he looked fine, especially when he began to move.

Looking up, the first thing Danny noticed when he awoke was the fact that, right in front of him was his mother. And she did not look happy.

"Young man, what are you doing down here? And how," she asked staring at the portal incredulously, "did you get the Ghost Portal working without killing yourself?"

Maddie narrowed her eyes when she saw Danny's friends' eyes widen and their breaths catch.

"You two should probably go home now." Watching as they scuttled off, she turned back to her son. "Danny, go to your room please. Don't come down until dinner. I need to figure out why this is suddenly working."

All Danny could do was nod and follow his mother's instructions. What had happened? The last thing he remembered after going into the portal was tripping, and then excruciating pain. He had thought he was dying, when it stopped. But why had his friends looked so confused, so scared?

* * *

Back in the lab, Maddie just stared at the portal, with its hypnotic green swirl and chilling allure. She didn't understand. The portal required at least half of a life force, and if that much were removed from someone, they would die. Their body would be able to replenish its health quick enough, wouldn't be able to keep pumping on only half the power. Danny should be dead. Of course, Maddie was relieved that he wasn't, but still. What factor was she missing? What hint, what crucial detail? She frowned down at the ground, eyes tracing the edge of a small puddle of ectoplasmic residue. It was right there! She knew it, it was so obvious... So why couldn't she recall it?

Of course, it would take a very long time for Maddie Fenton to suspect the ectoplasm. If that one puddle had jogged her memory... Well, let's just say the Danny Phantom as we know it would have been different. Very different.

* * *

_Good? Good. Yeah, haven't updated in a while, but you know. School, church, sisters... Not wanting to finish a certain story (aka self induced writer's block that I just got rid of)... See ya on the flip side! Good old Johnny..._


	5. Happy Dannyversary!

**Five: Ninth Dannyversary**

* * *

"Give them back. Now!"

Something floating above a building sneered at the other ghost. "Why should I? I am Rubare Ansikt! No one ever goes against me!" He snarled, his face rapidly switching through familiar faces.

His opponent growled as his face switched to one with wide, violet eyes and lips with purple lipstick.

"Yeah? Then let me answer. One, this is my town, and no one has ever bested me. Two, not really a question, but since we're shoutin out names, I'm Danny Phantom, nice to meet you, Rubare. Three, then today's your lucky day! I'm going against you, and if you don't fix them, you are going to wish you never even heard of me!"

Rubare grinned. "Is that so?"

"Yes! That is so!" Phantom held his hand out, a glowing mass of ectoplasm growing in it. Just as he was about to chuck it at the annoying ghost, he glanced at his face and faltered. He couldn't shoot his mom! But... That wasn't his mom. His mom was down on the street, milling amongst all of the faceless citizens of Amity Park. Yes, faceless. As in, the ghost before him had literally stolen their faces. Right off of their heads! The people were all just blank now.

Phantom took a deep breath... And shot the ectoplasm at Rubare. He felt an immediate decrease in his energy; while he had been thinking, the energy in his ham had been expanding.

The ghost hadn't expected Phantom to actually attack him. "No!" he screeched as the lethal energy flew at him. In almost slow motion, the ball hit Rubare and he exploded. Small wisps of something raced down to the streets, locating specific people. Eventually, their faces had returned.

Phantom grinned and turned to the remains of Rubare. He was now a formless puddle of goop, with not even an eyes.

"Sorry," Phantom whispered. "But you messed with my friends and family. I couldn't let you do that. Go steal some ghost faces. They can reform them, humans can't." He sucked the goop into a fancy looking metal and green Tic Tac container.

"This thing is so much more convenient!" He said to himself, placing it in a pocket. Phantom had changed a lot in the past few years. His costume, for one. He now had a white jacket with black hemming covering his Hazmat suit, which hadn't changed much - besides an electric green ellipse around his insignia. His boots were only slightly different, looking more like a pair of hiking boots with green lacing. Finally, his hair. The front was much longer, though he made sure to keep the back short.

When the ghost touched down on the ground by his family and friends, bright rings of white, blue, and green washed over him, and there stood Danny Fenton. He was no longer a clumsy fourteen year old. He was a tall, muscular, confident young man of twenty-three. Years of ghost hunting had kept him fit, but with a price. There were heavy bags under his eyes and almost his whole body was covered in spidery scars.

He grinned. "Alright. Ghost defeated, faces returned, and town safe. I have a full Fenton Ghost Holder in my pocket and I can't feel my ghost sense anymore. Time to go?"

Maddie nodded. "Yes, I think so. Your father is almost asleep on his feet, and we haven't even started the celebration.

Danny groaned. "I really don't see why we have to celebrate. Aren't the town fireworks enough?"

He was talking about the fireworks celebrating the fact that Danny Phantom had saved the world, of course. Exactly one year after gaining his powers, Danny and his friends had simply went out together to celebrate. The year after that, Danny had saved the world from the Disasteroid. To honor the fact that everyone was still alive, the whole world set fireworks off at the exact same time. But his family didn't seem to think it was enough, so Maddie, Jack, Jazz and Dash (her new boyfriend), Tucker and Valerie, and Danny and Sam were all heading towards the little diner down town.

"Hey Sam," Danny said as the family sat down at a lond table. "Have you spoken to your parents lately?" She shook her head and Danny found himself mesmerized by her wavy black hair - down today, no ponytail.

"No. They don't want anything to do with me. Since they had Simon, they've completely cut me off. In fact, the last time I heard from them was when they told me that Simon was going to get the whole inheritance. Even though he's the youngest and only six!"

"I'm sorry, Sam. You really deserve better. And, I was kinda wondering if I could make it up to you."

"No, it's their fault they don't approve of my choices. I chose to be with you, and nothing is going to change that."

Danny smiled. "Sam, do you remember seven years ago today?"

She rolled her eyes. "Duh, we were almost killed! How could I forget?"

"It was also the first time we kissed. Remember?"

"Danny, not now!" She groaned. "You know I hate mushy stuff! Just because I'm not completely goth anymore it doesn't mean I'll immediately latch onto gushy warm stuff."

"I know!" Danny laughed. "But I was thinking. We're twenty-three now, living in two tiny apartments. I'm poor because I won't accept all the money the world tried to throw at me, you're poor because you didn't accept the money your parents tried to throw at you before walking out of your life, and we both work hard to earn what we get. This morning, I went out to get you something," he said, pulling out a small box. "Because you mean everything to me, and I want to give you the world. I was hoping to start with this."

He knelt down as Sam began crying and their friends and family watched joyously.

"Samantha Manson, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She squealed, a strange sound coming from her. "Yes! Of course!" Sam held out her hand, and Danny placed a beautiful ring on it. It had a small glittering diamond in the middle, and three darker diamonds branched out from either side. "It's beautiful," she whispered in awe, before smiling and wrapping her arms around her new fiancé.  
_

_Just a _really_ short little one-shot, celebrating the ninth Dannyversary (a day late), and some Danny and Sam fluffy stuff. I haven't updated anything in a while, and I have a feeling that when I update my two in progress stories, I'm going to have to hide from all of the pitchforks aimed at me..._


End file.
